ᴌ σ mεjσr ԃε lσ pεσr
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Él no podría proporcionarle nada que sea culto o inteligente. No podría proporcionarle frases románticas o cortejos impresionantes o cautivadores. No. Él era Gajeel Redfox. Ni más ni menos. GaLe.


**¡Qué tal lectores! Estoy de vuelta con una pequeña idea. Maravillosamente, esta vez se trata de una pareja de la que nunca he escrito, GaLe, así que este es mi primer Oneshot sobre ellos. Espero tener un buen manejo de estos chicos que me encantan. Debo decir que como la mayoría de las veces me inspiré a partir de una canción XD. Esta vez fue al escuchar "Lo mejor de lo peor" de Arjona, de ahí el título.**

**Fairy Tail no es de mi autoría. Todos los derechos a Mashima Hiro-sensei. ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>「ᴌ σ<strong> m**ε**j**σ**r **ԃε** **lσ** p**εσ**r**」**

* * *

><p>Sus pisadas resonaban con eco sordo por las paredes, estrellándose contra las ventanas y ahogándose en el intento de romperlas. Ese no era un lugar que rondara a diario, le parecía tan extraño como un bosque oscuro e inexplorado. El olor le era familiar por una razón que no se atrevía a admitir en voz alta; pero los estantes rebosantes de libros y los pequeños escritorios de lectura en verdad le eran indiferentes. Se paseó por los estantes, olisqueando la atmósfera y llenándose de toda esa esencia de pergamino. Paseaba sus manos sobre las pastas de los libros, sintiendo las letras arañar con suavidad las yemas de sus dedos. Muchos de ellos no tenía ni la más remota idea de que existían, otros llegó a leerlos en su infancia gracias a Metallicana, y algunos otros le llamaban la atención pero era demasiado flojo para leer. La lectura no era lo suyo, nunca lo fue. Se enseñó a leer y a escribir verdaderamente a la fuerza, casi amarrado y amordazado. Y ahora en su juventud, se dio cuenta que eso del karma sí existía. Ya que se había enamorado <em>perdidamente<em> de lo que más odiaba. Claro, esto humanizado en una pequeña y tierna chica de cabellos azules y ojos achocolatados.

Diantres. La repentina evocación en su mente de la pequeña lo tomó desprevenido, y casi tumba una pila de libros que se encontraban sobre uno de los escritorios. Los tomó con brusquedad y los volvió a colocar como estaban o eso esperaba. Gajeel realmente no sabía manejar ese tipo de emociones. Era cierto que por fuera era el tipo más rudo habido y por haber, pero tener a la pequeña frente a él o incluso en su mente lo hacían perderse en un mar de emociones que lo paralizaban, lo atontaban. Le retorcía el estómago el solo mirarla, observar sus pequeños detalles, sus rutinas. Su cuerpo ardía con solo escucharla hablar, aunque eso fueran cosas que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender. Todo él se transformaba, se convertía en algo totalmente diferente a lo que era antes cuando ella lo miraba. Y ni qué decir cuando ella le sonreía, se sentía el mismísimo dios en persona.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente de su condición. Por amor a Mavis, él era el último hombre que esa mujer merecería. De verdad no lo harían hacer una lista de todos sus desperfectos y defectos, ¿verdad? Era vergonzoso incluso para él admitirlo. Pero, sabía que todos estaban al tanto de esos defectos ya que era imposible para él esconderlos. Incluso, ella lo sabía. Sabía que él era no era el mejor. Sabía que ni siquiera era un buen partido para ninguna mujer. Todo él era…

Vamos, ni siquiera sabía aprender de sus errores. Cometía el mismo una, otra y millones de veces más. Ella merecía un tipo que al menos supiera reconocer en lo que se equivocaba y aprender a no volver a hacerlo. Pero, ¿él? ¡Para nada!

Tampoco estaba en perfectas condiciones si hablamos de su mente o equilibrio psicológico. Su pasado y su historial no eran los mejores; estaban llenos de masacres, robos, golpes y sangre. Sabía técnicas de asesinato, de espionaje y demás cosas que prefería no mencionar. A su corta edad –tomando en cuenta que apenas contaba con 19 años–, ya se podía jactar de conocer lo suficiente de la vida como para decir que nadie tiene qué decirle como vivirla. Él reconocía sus habilidades en combate y de supervivencia, así que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse en ese sentido. No obstante, él creía que todo eso no era suficiente. Por más bueno que fuese en combate y todo eso, para ella nunca sería suficiente.

No era un ciego. Tampoco era tonto. Conocía demasiado bien a Levy, por lo tanto sabía todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre. Y con eso demuestra que tampoco era un sordo, como muchas veces se lo recriminaba Salamander. Escuchó claramente las palabras de la pequeña en esa conversación con su mejor amiga, Lucy:

_FLASH BACK_

–_Lo sé, es bastante lindo– exclamó la rubia, mientras se ruborizaba un poco._

–_Y también le gustan los libros. ¡Es perfecto!– exclamaba Levy, con sus mejillas arreboladas de carmín y una sonrisa enorme surcar sus labios. Lucy calló un momento, mientras asentía. Después, miró a los ojos a su pequeña amiga._

–_Entonces, ¿cómo te gustan los chicos, Levy-chan?_

_La peliazul se sonrojó mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Pero luego sonrió con sinceridad._

–_Bueno, me gustan que tengan mucho mundo; que sepan de libros, de autores y de lugares del mundo. Que siempre tengan algo de qué hablar y que sean elocuentes. No me gustan mucho los chicos que son serios o mal encarados. Tampoco los que hablan mucho. Simplemente, que sea prudente al conversar. _

–_Bien eso me queda claro. Pero, ¿y en cuanto a cómo te trate?– siguió Lucy, recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa en donde se encontraban._

–_Que sea dulce y comprensivo, que no me grite o me insulte por ser pequeña. Quiero que me defienda cuando alguien se burle de mí, quiero sentirme protegida en sus brazos…_

–_Vaya Levy, estás pidiendo a un auténtico príncipe de cuentos. Avísame cuando encuentres uno, ¿eh?– le comentó riendo la rubia, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña._

–_Mou, Lu-chan…_

_FLASH BACK END_

Respiró hondo tres veces ante el recuerdo de aquéllas palabras. Nunca se había sentido tan enfadado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Quería reírse de ella por pedir a semejante hombre, quería decirle que nunca lo iba a encontrar, ya que él se encargaría de patearle el trasero antes de que siquiera logre acercarse a la pequeña maga. Sin embargo, contuvo sus ganas de hacerlo, ya que estaba 100% seguro que si se lo decía solo la lastimaría y terminaría enfadada con él…otra vez.

Pero lo que nunca esperó fue verse a sí mismo en una tienda de ropa, merodeando el departamento de caballeros, probándose el tipo de ropa que para él usaría un hombre "de mundo" y "de libros". Se paró frente al espejo usando un pantalón liso negro, con zapatos limpios y brillantes. Usaba una camisa de botones color roja, junto con una corbata en negro. Se daba vueltas y vueltas, pero solo terminaba asqueado de sí mismo, ya que ese porte tan elegante contrastaba con sus muchos piercings y su cabello largo alborotado. Y sobre todo con su permanente ceño fruncido. Trató de quitarlo de su cara, pero solo consiguió poner cara de asustado. Eso realmente no estaba funcionando. Él definitivamente no estaba hecho para vestir de esa forma.

Por lo tanto, optó por observar a algunos chicos que andaban cerca. Enfocó al que –para él– lucía más como esa descripción que dio Levy: un chico alto, no muy fornido, cabello ligeramente largo ondulado color negro, lentes grandes de armazón grueso, y por supuesto con un libro en las manos. Se acercó un poco sin llamar la atención y escaneó sus vestimentas de pies a cabeza: playera sencilla de rayas horizontales, saco color caqui encima, una pashmina* de color opaco alrededor del cuello, jeans gastados y deslavados, zapatos estilo Vans* negros. Casi rodó los ojos –sino es que realmente lo hizo– y se dio de golpes contra la columna más cercana. ¿En serio los hombres "de mundo" y "de libros" se visten como unos vagos? Casi sentía pena ajena por el muchacho. Él tenía mucho más estilo.

"_Estúpida enana con sus estúpidos gustos"_, exclamó decepcionado y salió de ahí.

Caminaba. Ambas manos en los bolsillos. Ceño fruncido y actitud amenazadora. Nada prefería que ser él mismo. De nada le servía vestirse como un chico bueno y actuar como uno, si tarde o temprano su verdadera personalidad saldría a flote. Él era como era: violento, grosero y mal encarado.

De pronto, pasó junto a un aparador y se detuvo. Algo captó su atención. Se acercó al aparador y se dio cuenta que estaba lleno de libros. Era su última oportunidad de arrepentirse y convertirse en el hombre que Levy quería. Dubitativo al principio, se dirigió a la puerta del local pero volvió a detenerse. Negando, entró al fin. Observó todo a su alrededor; no era un lugar realmente muy grande. Solo había unos tres estantes de libros y al fondo la recepción para pagarlos. Empezó a leer los títulos de algunos libros y a hojear algunos. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacía ahí, pero la cara de la pequeña afloró en su mente y todas las dudas se desvanecieron. Estaba ahí por ella, porque quería ser capaz de merecerla y hacerla feliz. Porque la amaba, no podía negarlo más.

Entonces, mientras pensaba en ella, se detuvo en una frase:

"_No persigas a las personas. Sé tú mismo, haz lo tuyo. Las personas correctas que pertenezcan a tu vida vendrán hacia ti…y se quedarán."_

Algo golpeó su pecho y su cabeza. Algo se clavó dentro de él. Algo despertó. Una energía hasta entonces desconocida para él empezó a recorrer cada vena de su cuerpo, subiendo por sus piernas y desembocando en su pecho. Era un calor y una emoción distintos a todos los demás.

–Gihi– rió, y no pudo contener su enorme sonrisa. Cerró con suavidad el libro, dio dos palmaditas a la portada y lo dejó donde lo había tomado.

Salió del lugar como alguien completamente nuevo. Tal vez su forma de caminar y su apariencia seguían siendo las mismas, pero ahora adornaba su rostro una sonrisa sincera. Ahora, su inseguridad y decepción se habían ido. Ya no se lamentaba no ser todo aquello que deseaba Levy. Ya no pensaba que no estaba a su altura.

Sí, Gajeel Redfox no era un caballero. No decía cumplidos ni cortejaba a las mujeres. No recitaba poesía ni enamoraba con palabrería. No. No era el hombre que Levy buscaba. Pero, si ella se detenía a pensarlo un poco antes de rechazarlo completamente, si ella de verdad lo observaba un día y se daba cuenta de todo lo que él era y de todo lo que era capaz de hacer por ella, si comprendía que para él con tenerla cerca era suficiente y nunca demandaría nada más de ella sin ella estar dispuesta…

Si de verdad lo conocía, se daría cuenta que no era tan malo estar con él. Él no podría proporcionarle nada que sea culto o inteligente, para eso estaban los libros que ella tanto se esmera en leer. No podría proporcionarle frases románticas o cortejos impresionantes o cautivadores, para eso estaban los tipejos esos que ella se encuentra en la calle –los cuáles él con todo gusto se encargará de golpear, si ella lo llega a aceptar–. No le iba a ofrecer una imagen sin nada de qué sostenerse. Él siempre ha creído que mentir o fingir era lo más bajo que puede hacer una persona, por lo tanto no quería formarse todo un personaje de cuentos cuando él estaba consciente que su verdadera esencia, eso que lo hacía original, no se asemejaba pero ni tantito a un príncipe azul o un caballero valiente. No. Él era Gajeel Redfox. Ni más ni menos.

Y estaba seguro que, si no podía ofrecerle algo bueno o lo mejor a Levy, al menos se encargaría de que ella lo reconociera como el mejor de todo lo peor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, aquí termina. Sé que quedó un poco abierto, por lo tanto tengo pensado hacerle un pequeño epílogo. Pero eso dependerá de la respuesta de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? Estaré muy agradecida y contenta de recibir sus preciados comentarios por acá abajo. Un saludo gigantesco y nos leemos pronto.<strong>

***Pashmina: es una especie de pañuelo que la gente usa en el cuello. Son más largos y anchos que una bufanda y se usan en todas las épocas del año. Lo explico porque no sé de qué lugar del mundo leen esto y por lo tanto a estos pañuelos se les dice de diferentes maneras; las más conocidas son "mascadas" o "chalinas".**

***Vans: no es una explicación sino para darle los créditos correspondientes a quien sea dueño de esta marca de tenis xD.**


End file.
